Senso Namikaze
' ' Character's name ''' Known as Senso.. '''Clan's Name Namikaze.. Nickname ' '''TBA. '''Imvu name' SensoChan Age 18. Birthday May 14, Clan ' '''Namikaze. '''Gender' Male. Weight 143lbs Height 5'11" Relationship Status Single. Alignment Pure good.. Unique Traits Exceed most ninja's of his class, was set to be Jounin at age 15 than head jounin at 16. Fast learner, quick reflexes, one handed jutsu, fast healer, speed like no other ninja. His chakra pool could be compared to those of the Senju clan. Occupation Ninja. Allies. Konohagakure, Suki Uchiha (Missing), Cyrus (Missing Nin) Shane Senju (Hokage) . Enemies. Has none, No one has lived to become one.. First Nature. Wind. ( Enhance His Lightning) Second Nature Lightning. Personality and Behavior Senso does not talk much but tends to get things done, he is respectful and honorable... He can be depended on as a Ninja or anywhere else... Senso is also straight to the point, doesn't care if he makes you cry. Senso is also clumsy all the time, he acts very childish and pouts a lot to his friends. Scars/Tattoo's ''' Senso only has piercings and nothing more.. '''Weapons/Items Jounin - 40 Custom Senbon, reason for it being custom is because it is much longer and thinner that it is almost impossible to see unless it's the one who throws it, it also has a seal for I can use my FTG(Flying Thunder God) Technique. A smaller and lighter kunai. Databook Read the "Note" below the databook before filling this in or ask one of the council. Note: The point's for Genin must be a total of 14.5 or less. Each box must have at least 1 point in it, and that max for a Nitohei in each box is 2.5. Jutsu List Academy jutsu do not count towards the jutsu you will pick, so please when you get to this part please ask one of the council members, or ask SensoChan.. * Body Replacement Technique * Cloak of Invisibility Technique * Clone Technique * Rope Escape Technique * Transformation Technique The Jutsu you will choose to put here must be within you're nature that you picked or depending on clan, so for this ask one of the council members and they will gladly help you, note you must only pick 3 jutsu when you first join. S - Rank - ☀Flying Thunder God Technique A - Rank - ☀Chidori Senbon A - Rank - ☀Chidori A - Rank - ☀Contract Seal A - Rank - ☀Yin Healing Wound Destruction B - Rank -☀Lightning Release Chakra Mode B - Rank - http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Release:_Electromagnetic_Murder B - Rank - ☀True Wind Release: Rasenshuriken B - Rank - ☀Wind Release: Rasengan B - Rank - ☀Poison Mist C - Rank - ☀Summoning Technique D - Rank - ☀Body Flicker Technique D - Rank - ☀Temporary Paralysis Technique D - Rank - http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Demonic_Illusion:_Hell_Viewing_Technique Biography Role play Reference List Origin: '''Namikaze Senso is apart of a clan within the Village hidden in the leaf, this clan is the Namikaze clan. This clan is made up of ninja's that are fast-on their feet, most ninja's in this clan tend to be very intelligent and make great ninja's in the future. At the head of this clan, is the clan lord known as Namikaze Fury. Fury is the son of the first clan lord, Namikaze Taidichi, he was known for his excellence in Lightning Release. Taidichi made his clan known through the land of fire and all it's villagers but was feared even more as an enemy of those who would tried to harm his family. Taidichi was the fast ninja of his time, his speed alone without the Flying Thunder God jutsu was incredible. Taidichi was known as the "white haired streak" or "white streak" his name came to be due to his comrades, whenever Taidichi would use his speed or his Flying Thunder God, all he would leave behind after killing his foe is a streak of smoke. Taidichi exceeded the ninja's of his class when he was just a genin, he was chuunin the next year. People said that Taidichi would do anything to be remembered and not waste time to conqueror most of the things he dreamed of doing, at chuunin Taidichi won the exams without trying. A year later, Taidichi was made jounin by the Hokage. Taidichi would always push himself to the limit. Everyone in the village would say he would be the next Hokage but that never peaked the interest of Taidichi, instead he chose to advise the Hokage. In about four month Taidichi turned the position of advisor to the Hokage niece, Taidichi only thought it was fair. Even though the First Hokage didn't like it, he agreed to it but he didn't want Taidichi to leave his side as they grew fond of each other and became close friends, like brothers. The following day Taidichi got news to meet the Hokage, when he arrived the Hokage told him about the hidden position he wanted Taidichi to fill, it was the position of a shadow assassin which only take order from the Hokage. Taidichi took this position willingly as he murdered over and over the people the first wished dead, after three years in this position Taidichi made a habit of it. Taidichi even had to kill ninja's of the hidden leaf who were trying to leak information about the village, Taidichi never once cared about his foe but in exchange his clan would not be shamed and everything Taidichi did was kept in secret even after his death, the First agreed to this. Taidichi met a woman in the leaf by the name of Namikaze Yami, she was not of the main branch of the family. Yami and Taidichi started to grow fond of each other after a year, they began to date and then after four years, they were married.. Taidichi loved his wife dearly and because of that, he decided he wanted out from his job as an assassin and just live with his family in peace, once he told the Hokage this the Hokage approved of it because of their friendship. After a year, Taidichi wife Yami gave birth to their son, Fury.. Taidichi was a proud father and so was the first Hokage, Taidichi had told the Hokage to become the God-father of Fury, The first feeling honored, he agreed.. Taidichi and the first taught Fury all about being a ninja, they said that Fury was a child or a pure heart and he could bring peace because of both their teachings. Four years went by since Fury was born and the other villages were at their peak and wanted to start a war, to prevent this war, the first Hokage went to the summit but not before taking Taidichi with him as a guard. As four hours went by in the summit and everyone disagreed, The first was disappointed. When they began to leave about twenty minutes into their walk, Taidichi heard something from behind, it was the Raikage and Kazekage trying to kill off the Hokage, The First wish to fight but Taidichi didn't want to force it.. Taidichi told the first to watch over his family as Taidichi would sacrifice himself for the sake of the village he loved so much, as he did Taidichi killed the Kazekage and wounded the Raikage severely but Taidichi was mortally wounded, as he made his way to the leaf with his injuries he knew he wouldn't even come close to reaching the leaf. He used the remaining chakra he saved for his summoning, he attached a note to the summon and sent it on his way.. Taidichi didn't choose to die there, he struggled to stay alive.. He also didn't have enough chakra to use his flying thunder god jutsu even before the summoning, so he just waited as he stared into the sky as it rained down on Taidichi. As the summon made it's was to the leaf while the first was arriving, he read the note which was attached to them summon neck.. "My dear friend i'm sorry if I worried you but this is it for me, as long as you're safe i'm happy because you'll watch and protect my family. In my room under the table to the left is the secret of the flying thunder god jutsu, I want you to learn it and teach it to Fury my friend. Oh, the Kazekage is dead but I made it look as if the Raikage did it, the Raikage is bleeding out badly so he should be dead within thirty minutes or so. I have no regrets of what i've done in the past my friend but only one regret will haunt me, not being able to watch my son be a fine ninja. So I entrust him to you. Thank you my friend for everything." -As tears fell down onto the note, the Hokage would be sad but promised to do so.. About fifthteen years went by as the First fulfilled his promised but died of old age. Fury was known to look exactly like his father Taidichi but the resemblance of his mother Yami. Fury would be the head of the Namikaze clan as he would lead them on, due to the first the Namikaze clan will always be apart of this village, through thick and thin. '''Approved by: Senso/SenjuHokage Category:Biography